Don't Motherfuckin' Worry
by m0r0x1d3
Summary: Karkat and Gamzee are having a peaceful movie night. But what happens when Karkat starts staring at his wonderful boyfriend with lust-filled eyes? Bad summary is bad. My first smut fic. Humanstuck.


Don't Motherfuckin' Worry.[Humanstuck]

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you can't stop staring at your boyfriend Gamzee Makara. You don't know what you did to deserve someone this… well, hot, but you must have done something right.

You two are currently snuggled up on the couch in the middle of a rom-com. Sunday is always donut breakfast and movie night. You don't know when, but somewhere in the movie you got bored and for no apparent reason, and you started staring at him. You think this has been going on for about fifteen minutes, judging by what scene of the flick you're on. Wow, Karkat. You seriously have been staring wide-eyed and unblinking at him for a full fifteen minutes. You stop scolding yourself and drag yourself into a trance by looking at him. His almost perfect profile. His angled jaw. His always messy tousle of black hair. His earrings. His dark, alluring purple eyes. His lazy smile. But that's just the face. Your eyes travel down from his neck to his shoulders and below. He isn't wearing his usual loose tee, but a tighter, gray tanktop. So now, you can see the ever-so-slightly tanned, smooth skin stretched over hard muscle. The thing you love most about his body is that he isn't completely muscled like Equius, nor is he a skeleton like you even though he says you're fine.

Shit. All this thinking about how amazing he looks has made you desire to see every part of him. Your eyes quickly dart down to where the sun doesn't shine on him and back up, and you mentally curse yourself. Great, now you have the beginnings of a hard-on. Good job, Vantas. You start fidgeting around a bit, trying to hide your predicament, and only end up making it worse. He looks at you curiously. "You okay, Karbro?" he asks. You clear your throat quickly. "Uh, yeah, I'm… I'm fine…" you reply, stuttering. He notices that you're troubled- he's good at that. You look to the side but out of the corner of your eye you can see him shifting towards you and glancing towards your hard-on. Great. Movie night is over. You look back towards him. His expression changes and his eyes darken. You crawl backwards so that you're leaning against the arm of the couch. He crawls towards you. "Alright, best friend, we can play this game," he mutters out. There is a tone in his voice you have heard before, every time you end up doing this, and it still sends shivers down your spine. In a split second he is on top of you and you are staring into his hypnotic gaze. He leans down and presses his lips against yours. You feel a rush of excitement and nervousness as he slowly lowers himself onto you. You shove him away to take a breath and he lifts up your shirt, exposing your pale chest. He admires your body for awhile, then you help him take off your shirt reluctantly. He leans down and trails kisses and bite marks all over your collarbone, making you shift and squirm with anticipation. You're fully hard now, and the confines of your jeans aren't helping one bit. Within a few minutes you're pleading with him to remove your red boxers. Your sweatpants are lying on the floor to your side. He slowly pulls your underwear down to have your… excitement spring up, already dripping, at full length, and standing at attention. Gamzee continues ravaging your chest while stroking you lightly. You're fidgeting even more now, sweating and panting and whimpering like there's no tomorrow. he leans back and looks you over, and his expression says that he's filled to the brim with love and admiration.

"Look at you," he says, "Beautiful…" the second part was muttered, but you heard it and the sound of desire and lust in his voice makes you dizzy with want. You decide that you've had enough of this teasing and grab his shirt. You fumble around with the hem a bit but manage to pull it up about five inches before he stops you. "Hang on, Karkles," he grumbles out. He leans up so he is towering over you while straddling your hips. He pulls off the tanktop with one arm and tosses it to the side. You lean forward uncomfortably and struggle with the zipper on his black jeans until he gets the job done and nearly tears them off and leaves them on the floor along with his boxers.

Now you can see all of him- he's still only straddling you by his thighs, but every time you see _it_- you always struggle to imagine how something that _big _can fit into your small frame and make you feel things you can't describe. You lick your lips at the thought. Since you two are on the couch in the living room, there's no lube- that would be in the bedroom. You mentally prepare yourself for the extreme pain- even with the lube, it hurt at first, but _him_ going in "dry"? Probably not the best idea. As he is coming back down on top of you, you shove your hands on his chest. "G-Gamzee, wait, we-" "I know, motherfucker, don't you up and get your worry on none," he cuts you off. This escalates your nervousness. "Gamzee, I- what if… I don't know if-" "Calm down, Karbro." "I'm not sure if I-" "Karkles." "...But we don't have any-" "KARKAT, LISTEN TO ME."

He doesn't sound angry, just concerned. You look up at him. He rarely ever says your full name. But when he does, it means he's serious. His eyes soften at your worried expression. He leans down and plants a kiss on your cheeks. "Karkat, don't motherfuckin' worry, alright?" he says softly. You swallow hard and stutter out, "O-Okay… I'm sorry for… for not… listening…" He softly smiles at you. "Karkat…" There's your name again. It makes you feel wonderful when he says it. "You ready, bro?" he continues. You look down to your hips and back up to his eyes which are now too intense to look at, so you look to the side. You take a deep breath. "Y-yeah. You can…" you trail off. You're lucky he understands you, and can nearly always get what you're trying to say. That's one of the reasons why you love him so much; because he pays attention to the little details. He has now lined himself up with your entrance. He starts petting the inside of your thigh- like you need anything else to turn you on. "Karbro, you sure you wanna do this?" he raises an eyebrow. You think for a moment and decide. "Yeah, I'm… I'm sure," you nearly whisper. He perfects his positioning and gets ready.

When he first slides is, all you can feel is searing pain. You claw at the fabric of the couch but don't succeed in getting a firm hold. You can feel the tears brimming and he holds your face in his cold, comfortable hands. "It's okay, Karbrother, calm down," he calmly reassures. Even though it soothed you if only a bit, it certainly did not help the throbbing pain in your backside. You catch your breath before you speak. "G-Gamzee, I-!" You pant even more. "Are… are you almost-t all… the way i-in?" you stutter out. He lets out a shaky breath. "N… Not really," he admits. You can tell he feels bad about hurting you. "It's… ok-okay," you say. "I can d-deal. Just… go… go slowly," you intertwine your fingers with his and you can feel he is brimming with affection. You feel him slowly bring his hips forward and the pain only grows. You whimper and the tears drip down your face. You grit your teeth. You said you would deal with this, so you have to. When he stops suddenly you grip his hands tighter. "Gamzee. I-I'm… fine, you can ke… keep going…" you order. He pauses for a second, then finally gets all the way in in one swift motion.

You gasp in surprise. Instead of making you hurt even more, he hit your prostate head-on and made you see stars. He takes the noise you made as the O.K. to keep going and thrusts a couple more times into you. He keeps hitting you in just the right spot. The pain eventually subsides and you are nothing but a gasping, moaning mess. He is not going fast enough for your liking and you don't want to sound desperate, so the only thing you're able to say in between your embarrassing noises is "more". When you say this, he instantly slows down to a near stop. This is worse than teasing. You make a whiny sound in the back of your throat. "F-fucking hell, Gamzee, why did you stop?!" you scold. He chuckles deep in his throat. He flips both of you over so that he's still inside of you, but you're straddling him. "If you want more of it, you're gonna have to do it yourself, motherfucker," he smirks. You cannot believe him right now, and usually you would make him flip you right back over. But you want it too much right now, and if this is the only way you'll get it, fuck it. You lift yourself up and plop right back down onto him, hearing your skin slapping together. There's no stopping the loud moan that escapes your lips and you mentally slap yourself for letting it out. You raise and lower yourself again, faster this time, and huff out a hot breath.

Within minutes you are moaning his name out over and over, going at an almost inhuman speed. He grunts from time to time and he hasn't called you your usual nicknames, just your full name which is making the whole thing even more mindblowing. You suddenly feel that familiar feeling in your lower abdomen and you know you're almost finished. You need to pick up the pace to get there though. You feel completely overwhelmed with pleasure and don't know how you're able to handle it. you try going at a slightly different angle and every time you drop your hips onto his you his your sweet spot head-on. he starts stroking you vigorously, and you let out a small whimper. You feel your muscles tighten and your movements become choppy and uneven. You moan his name loudly and keen as you release all over the both of you. he follows soon after and helps you off of him. You are still panting as you both clean up the floor a bit, but after awhile the pain in your ass returns to remind you that it was going to be hard to walk.

After you're done cleaning, he carries you up to your room where you both sleep until the pain-filled morning comes to grab you.


End file.
